Inigo And Cena: Pupil and Master
by Purplechicken101
Summary: A story of one boy's journey to find inner peace with the help of a great master.


**INIGO AND CENA:**

 **PUPIL AND MASTER**

"All's fair in love and war," - John Lyly, _Euphues: The Anatomy of Wit_

Everything changed the day I met him. While many see him as a fake, a fraud, or even a con-man, he was the man who taught me to love and live my life to the fullest. I call him by one name. John. John Cena.

Up until this point, my life had not been very interesting. I was a small boy, of 8 years I believe, and not unlike many young boys at this age, I was very attached to my mother. I spent most of my days with her, not with the small amount of friends I had at this point. We laughed, danced and sang these sticky-sweet summer days away. But everything changed when she was taken from me. Taken by the Fell Dragon, Grima.

It was a day in late July. My mother and I had been walking through a small glade near the house when we heard what sounded like a rushing of wind. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large, reptilian shape appeared in the sky. It began to soar higher, as my mother encouraged me to run back to the house with her. However, the dragon had reached the necessary height needed. He entered a stoop, pulling all six of his feathered wings to his sides, and plummeted towards the ground. Before crashing, however, he grabbed my mother, screaming and pushing me to get home and tell my father. As she was taken away from me, her sword fell from her hip, landing with a cushioned thud in the grass in front of me. At this moment, I was stunned and not sure of what had just occurred. My mother, my friend...gone? No. I walked mindlessly to her blade, caressed by the earth, and bent over to pick it up. It's curved edge reminded me of the elegance and grace of my mother when she danced. I suddenly realized what was going on. I sprinted to the house to get my father, all whilst screaming for my mother. But it was too late. The house was destroyed. Floorboards and walls were in tatters, garments shredded to ribbons. The metal pots and pans of the kitchen were scattered around the wreckage, all broken or dented. My father had been taken by the dragon as well. I was alone.

I wandered through the wilderness for what seemed like years. It was only about a month, but at my age, that was a long time. I knew my friends were out there, and so were their parents, but, try as I might, I could not leave the forests around my home. To this day, I cannot figure out why. I would always end up walking back to my house. One day at the beginning of September transformed my loneliness to joy. It was the day I met my most cherished mentor.

I was trodding in the woods, but it seemed to be on a path I hadn't seen before, which was odd, considering I traveled the same route every day... I stumbled upon a large rock, and even more curiously, there was a bare-chested man sitting on top of it with crossed legs. He wore a wristband, with "U Can't See Me" written on it in gold leaf lettering. I called to him:

"Hail, friend. May I ask who you are?"

"Child, what is the true nature of the Hustle?"

Of course, because of my age and mindset, this was an odd question. What was this... hustle? I asked the man:

"Sir, I am unfamiliar with this... Hustle concept. Please, explain it to me."

"It is settled then. I'll take you on as my pupil. But remember: If you don't learn from your mistakes, they become regrets."

"Umm... I only wanted to know one thing, maybe through a lesson-"  
"No, Inigo. Come with me, and learn the way of the Soaring Lover."

This began my spirit journey.

First, the Master (for he had declined to provide his name), explained to me the concept of Hustle.

"Hustle is not a supernatural force. It is the _most natural_ of all forces, magical or physical. It flows through us all. Channeling the Hustle can help us win the people of the opposite sex over, and they will love us for it."

"What does this have to do with training, Master?"

"Everything. You shall learn the Hustle."

I spent the next two years of my life with Master, He taught me all of his tricks, like "What did it feel like when you fell from heaven?", and "How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice. Hi, I'm...". The most powerful tool he entrusted me with was what he termed as "Honor", or the ability to conceal one's true self in order for others to like them. It was a vital skill in wooing the women.

Life changed once again came with the next phase of training: learning how to fight. Master took me to many matches, where I watched him take on many opponents and destroy them all. He said this power was owed to the "U Can't See Me" bands. However, despite the fact he fought with no weapon, he taught me how to fight with my mother's sword. He said it was more suited to a "lady killer" like me. But I was not in it to kill any women. He explained that it was just an expression.

This chapter of my life closed again, with the coming of a great warrior from the jungles of a mystical land known as "Africa". He was covered in hair and seemed to be inhuman. But his eyes betrayed otherwise. Years of violent struggle, hate, love, and sadness were shown by them. My master went up against this warrior in the ring. Many blows were exchanged, but my aging master was no match for the foreigner. He was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground in a bloody heap. I ran over to him.

"Master! No!"  
"Inigo, there is something you must know... But first, take this wristband that gives me power. It will lend its strength to you, if you let it." I slipped the wristband on and felt safer.

"I have one final question... What is your true name?"  
"My name... my name is... my name is... my name is JOHN CENA!" His name reverberated throughout the stadium, full of power.

"Inigo, you were like the son I never had. Avenge me..." He said as he died.

I drew my mother's blade. It shone crimson, reflecting Master's blood. I rushed at his killer, landing a glancing blow to his arm. Scarlet blood welled up. At this moment of his distraction, I slashed again at my opponent's chest, staggering him.

"No, no... a mere child cannot have defeated the Mighty Harambe!"

"But I did defeat you!" And the large creature fell, dead.

The reality I was in began to collapse into hexagons. It faded around me. I was lying down next to a colossal, yet familiar, stone. I stood up. I looked around, only feeling sadness for the first time since master had come around. I felt a pressure at my wrist. It was a loving pressure. A comforting pressure. A pressure that spoke of love. A pressure speaking of a master and pupil.


End file.
